


Thinking Out Loud

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rekindled Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Sequel of Back to December. That night, they find their new love right where they are. People always fall in love in mysterious way.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella/gifts).



> I just can't resist the fact if Hak doesn't happy so I make him be happy together with other woman since Yona is with Soo Won here. Enjoy?!

On that night when the banquet for Yona’s and Soo Won’s wedding is held, Lily sees Yona with Soo Won sitting on the throne, smiling happily and speaking with the guests. Lily can see Yun is enjoying his free time after being busy on the kitchen to prepare the dishes last morning, Zeno and Shina eat vigorously as if they will devour the dishes along with the plates, Kija is busy to avoid the noble girls who trying to flirt with him and pursuing him while on the opposite side, Jae Ha is surrounded by several woman. All General includes her father is talking with their relatives or comrades while enjoying the banquet, but she can’t find the closest person to the marriage couple tonight.

Lily guess she should push her luck and tugs Jae Ha’s sleeve, whispering “Jae Ha, where’s Hak?”.

Jae Ha frowns for a while before tell her where is Hak “I guess he wants to be alone tonight, better to not fretting over him”.

Even if Jae Ha has asked her to leave Hak alone, like it or not, instead it makes Lily worry of him so she runs off to outside after telling Jae Ha and her guards (Ayura and Tetora, of course), with the intention of looking for Hak. Without the Daughter of Water Tribe knows, a sly smirk appears on Jae Ha’s face once she leaves.

* * *

Lily puts a liquor above Hak’s forehead once she finds him in the silent garden where no one around here “so, you’re really here?”.

Hak opens his eyes and eyes her from below “…it must be Droopy Eyes, huh?”.

“don’t angry to him, he has warned me to not disturb you and leave you alone tonight. I am the one who want to check your condition”, Lily takes a seat beside him after Hak takes that liquor from her hand “what are you doing here?”.

“not in the mood”.

After that, Lily is speaking about how long Yona has struggled and she is glad for her friend because finally she can be happy but then, she realizes somber on Hak’s aura. When she asks about how long Hak realizes his feeling towards Yona and for how long Hak has loved her, Hak confesses it “since we were children”.

Hak raises his eyebrows when the girl beside him says nothing and turns silent. He peeks over the corner of his eyes and surprised. She’s crying. He jolts from his seat “whoa?! Wait, why are you crying?”.

“ah, sorry?! I didn’t mean to cry at all”, Lily quickly wipes her tears before turning her head and covering her face “but how hurt is it… I understand…”.

Hak raises his eyebrow “don’t tell me… you’ve experienced unrequited love as well? with who?”.

Silence, and Hak waves his hand “ah, I’m just curious, so it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I understand it’s your privacy”.

Lily blushes and whispers him “it’s a secret, actually I…”.

Hak narrows his eyes as he looking to Lily like he has found rare creature “uhm… he’s married already, you know?”.

“duh, I know it already?! Why did the three of you giving me the same reactions?!”, Lily clutches Hak’s neck and shakes his body which invite Hak’s laugh. If she thinks clearly, it’s her first time to witness him smiling brightly like that because usually he’s so grumpy. She turns her head and hums grumpily with flush on her cheeks “it happens, you know? people just fall in love even if it’s completely unrequited?!”.

“good, you stop crying”, Lily turns her head and blushes as she finds Hak smiles and his features feels calmer “and that’s my answer, about how do I feel about them… in the end, our feeling can’t be blamed. People can say us stupid for keep loving someone unconditionally, but only us who understand our feeling, even if it’s completely unrequited and sometimes hurt”.

Lily is on the verge of crying again, so Hak pats her head and smiles even if his smile feels bitter “hey, it’s fine, I’m alright. I’m not really expecting something from her or anything and I don’t want to be a burden or anything either. As long as she can be happy, it’s the greatest happiness for me. What are you crying for?”.

 _“god, he’s too kind…”_ , Lily is crying harder, babbling about how everything maybe wouldn’t turn out like this if she didn’t give that hairpin back to Yona “I’m so sorry, Hak”.

 _“why are you crying for me?”_ , Hak pulls her into his embrace and Lily crying on his chest while apologize to him. Hak only sits there, soothing her and trying to convince her that he’s truly alright and she shouldn’t feel guilty over him. Without they know, the streak of green strand disappears from the corner of the garden after make sure they will be alright together.

* * *

 

Since that time, both become closer and they become good friends. Sometimes Lily will run to him to talk about what irritating her and Hak always listen to her. It’s a good thing because with Lily by his side, at least Hak become calmer than before even if sometimes Lily is being mean and joins Hak to freak out to the others like when they do something terrible to Jae Ha’s hair when he’s fallen asleep or to Kija who run off the courtyard with using his fear of bugs (Hak puts the bug on his back and Lily warns him, simply like that). Yona even protests to Hak about how Hak has contaminated her best friend even if Lily waves it off and reasons that this is one of her real nature and this is fun, so why not?

Slowly but naturally, they fallen in love to each other. When it turns out that Lily and Hak will be married and they announce it to their friends, Yona, Soo Won, Yun and Four Dragons Warriors (except Zeno, that old man, always act like he knows something will happen, and Jae Ha, who has predicted since he trying to be a matchmaker for them and commenting about how Lily and Hak must say thank you to him which earning Hak’s fist instead, though Jae Ha will not mind at all), all of them are surprised but give them congratulations. Looks like Tae Woo still must become the Wind Tribe General, because Hak installed as Water Tribe General after he’s married with Lily.

* * *

Lily opens her eyes, she sits and drags her bang behind her ear, smiling to herself as she finding herself sleep beside his husband then she raises her eyebrow when he opens his eyes and is looked like trying to hold his laughter after looking straight into her face “what’s with that face?”.

Hak smirks and props his head on his palm with his elbow leans on his pillow “I have a ridiculous dream”.

“what dream?”.

“when you freaked out because I kissed you the first time”.

It happened when they were visiting hot springs for some down-time after their job was done. Accidentally, on the midnight, Lily and Hak bumped into each other within the mixed hot springs and Lily freaked out after Hak kissed her with turning her back and covering her face from Hak, screaming _“oh, no?! oh, my god?! Hot man kissed me and we were naked?! I don’t even have my make up?!”_.

Lily’s face turns as red as Yona’s hair before throwing pillow to her husband “argh?! it’s our first kiss and I didn’t believe you did it when we were bumped to each other accidentally in mixed hot springs water?!”.

Hak dodges Lily’s attack and laughs “it was a midnight and I didn’t know you were there?! I didn’t know if that place was mixed hot springs where man and woman could come into that hot springs either?!”.

“ouch?!”, Lily stops her attack in the middle after she feels the baby within her bumping belly kicking too hard. Hak has approached her with worry on his looks and puts her in his lap but Lily waves it off before pecks him “looks like this kid is really hyperactive like its father”.

Hak snorts, caressing her bumping belly “you are the one who can’t stay still in one place too long”.

Lily leans her head to his shoulder, talking about her dream, that night when she realizes how kind he is and how it turns out to her to fallen into him “say, actually I never expected that I would marry with someone around my ages… I guess people always fall in love in mysterious way, huh?”.

“but we found love right where we are”, Hak shrugs his shoulder and patting her head, commenting about how he has fallen into her because of her bravery, her passion, her love for her tribe and her loyalty to her beloved like with Yona “so I guess it’s only can be considered as Fate, right?”.

Lily giggles “I guess so”.

* * *

First surprise, Lily is going to her heavy labor when she is going with Hak (even if Hak has asked her not to) to Hiryuu Castle for Five Tribes Meeting.

Yona pushes Soo Won and the others out of the room and lends her daughter who inherit her father’s blonde hair and her mother’s purple eyes to Soo Won “here, just calm down, all of you, wait outside with the others and take care of Nari, okay? Hak, you come with us”.

After let Hak and Yun come into this room, Yona closes the door behind her and helps Yun to be Lily’s midwife.

Second surprise, Hak feels he has gotten heart attack when he thinks they can be relieved once their daughter has born but it turns out, Yun announces to them that there’s another baby. Twin, older sister with younger brother.

When Yun gives their sleeping daughter that wraps within the blanket, Hak smiles broadly and carries the bundle while sitting beside his exhausted wife “welcome to this world, Ren Huan… Ren means Lotus or also known as Water Lily. Huan means Happiness”.

Yona comments that’s a good name as she giving their son, the latter to Lily’s side “and how about this little one?”.

Lily smiles and kisses her son’s forehead “welcome to our family, Hakuren, our White Lotus”.


End file.
